


Hot Tubbin

by book_chic



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Loki, Jealousy, Reader Insert, Sassy Loki, Smut, first time writing loki, hot tubs, small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: Loki in a Hot Tub enough said





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was in a hot tub with some friends one of which challenged me and another friend to write smexy stories including a hot tub and she gave us each a character to write about and mine was Loki we were also supposed to keep the story under 1,000 words but I very obviously failed that :) but anyway here is my story I hope y’all enjoy it let me know what ya think and just an fyi this hasn’t been beta read so if there are mistakes I’m sorry.  
> (Also this is my first time writing Loki so I hope he's in character)  
> P.S. This like all my other stories was also posted on my tumblr blog rudemaidenswrite

Even though you had been a member of the Avengers since, well the very beginning you guessed, you didn’t really hang out with the rest of the team. You liked to be on your own and do your own thing. So, you were thrilled when Fury had a mission for just about everyone but you. You could finally have some quiet time and you were going to enjoy it. First you spent hours reading in the library, then you spent some time baking some fresh cookies that you were not going to share with anyone, and now you were getting ready to go relax in the hot tub.

Walking onto the balcony with the pool and hot tub you sit your towel down on a chair next to the tub, then walking over you lean down and turn the jets on. You get ready to take your white cover-up off but stop as soon as you hear the balcony door slide open. Pulling your cover back on you turn around to see none other than the Asgardian trickster prince, Loki.

“Oh, Loki what are you doing here?” You ask him as you pull your cover closer around you.

“Last I checked Midgardian, I live here just like you.” Loki says rolling his eyes as he stalks toward the hot tub.

“I know that I just meant like what are you doing here right now I thought you would be going with your brother so he could keep an eye on you.” You start to say just now noticing that Loki was wearing a pair of dark green swimming trunks with gold lining the edges and a black zip-up sweatshirt halfway zipped, which was far more casual than anything the man had ever worn before.

“I don’t need a babysitter you know.” Loki says clearly annoyed at the insinuation, before throwing his own towel on another chair.

“I didn’t mean…it’s just…that is I mean…” You stubble over your words, fiddling with the strings on your cover, looking down at the ground.

“Why must you always mutter, if you are going to speak to a god the least you can do is fully articulate your sentences.” He says bluntly, looking at you annoyed. “You are supposed to be one of if not the smartest Midgardians in this place, the least you could do is act like it.”

Seriously Loki knew just how to hit all your buttons. “Ugh What I mean Loki is that nobody trusts you yet because you are a lying, conniving, full of himself, meanie!” You all but yell at him.

“Well you almost convinced me off your intelligence but then you said meanie.” He says before taking the sweatshirt off and throwing it on a chair. Your smart quip got stuck in your throat as you stare at his lithe but muscular torso. He raises his eyebrows, “What is the Midgardian expression? Did the cat get your tongue?”

“What?” You ask shaking yourself out of a stupor.

“Ugh… never mind.” He says as he starts to turn towards the hot tub. You try to start walking away before he notices you leaving. “Leaving so soon. You haven’t even got in yet.”

“Oh I um… I changed my mind I don’t think I want to get in anymore.” You mumble out.

“Well that didn’t sound believable at all.” He says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“Well its just I don’t want to interrupt your time.”

“You don’t want to interrupt my time, yet you think I need babysat, that is laughable.” He says and you just shrug your shoulders and start to walk. “I wasn’t finished!” He exclaims before grabbing your arm and pulling you back.

“Eeek!” You yelped as you are pulled backwards and then proceed to trip over your feet and fall into the hot tub. You surface your cover clinging to your body, the thin material becoming basically sheer with the water. You cough and wipe the water out of your eyes before you whip around and glare at Loki who has his almost ever-present smirk on his face. “WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! I COULD HAVE GOTEN HURT OR SOME SHIT! ALL I WANTED WAS ONE FRIGGEN PEACEFUL DAY BY MYSELF BUT KNOW YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT AND…” Your rant is interrupted by Loki laughing at you. “What is so friggen funny you jack-ass?!”

“Well I was sorry at first, but now…” Loki starts with a smirk, letting his eyes roam over your body.

“But now what?! Get on with it!” You snap.

“Wellllll,” He starts elongating the word as he slinks into the hot tub stopping just inches away from your body. “I have decided to admit that you are rather attractive when you’re mad.” He answers you leaning closer to you, smirking when he notices your flushed face, before whispering in your ear. “And I like that I can make you all wet.” Loki glides his fingers through your wet hair pushing it away from your face, before resting his hand on the nape of your neck.

You look up at Loki seeing him with his classic mischievous grin and all you want to do at that moment is wipe that look off his face. So with a surge of confidence you quickly lean forward and kiss Loki taking him completely off guard, knocking him back onto the seat in the hot tub, the water cushioning the fall. Out of instinct he wraps his arms around you pulling you onto his lap, before looking at you with wide eyes.

“I…I’m sorry it’s just…I don’t know I wanted to wipe that smirk off your face and I just didn’t know how else to do it…and…” You ramble on.

“Shut up!” He commands before attacking your lips with his. The two off you fighting for dominance his hands slipping from around your back and sliding down to your butt, squeezing your ass pulling you in closer to him. You separate for a breath as you grind yourself down against his hardening dick, you let out a quiet moan as he groans out your name. Before Looking deep into your eyes his pupils blown wide with lust that little smirk coming back onto his face as he looks up at you while your breathing hard. “Why don’t we just get rid of this annoying piece of fabric.” He says as he pulls the string on your bikini bottoms, lifting you up so the fabric slips away from you. As he sits you back down on his lap he slips his hand around to your front slowly slipping his long fingers inside you.

Biting your lip, you thrust yourself down on his fingers, as he sucks on your neck. He pulls back and slips his fingers out of you, smiling when you moan at the empty feeling.

“Lo…ki…please…” You whimper out.

“Please what my dear, use those pretty little words of yours.” Loki says, clearly in control of the situation.

“Loki….please…mhmhmh” You mumble out the last part.

“Please what my little Midgardian, what can I do to please you? Tell me what you need.” His silky voice sending a jolt between your thighs.

“Ugh…just Fuck Me Already!” You yell at him.

In the blink of an eye he pulls himself out of his swimming trunks and immediately fills you to the brim. The two of you groaning in unison as you lean your forehead onto his shoulder before he starts thrusting in and out of you slowly at first, before losing control of himself and going at a breakneck pace making the water splash around the two of you.

“I…I’m…going…to…to…” You try to say in between thrusts.

Loki understanding what you were trying to say slows his pace, before slowly thrusting into you a few more time before you throw your head back in a scream as you feel your release. Loki continues to thrust into you before quickly falling over the edge himself, his thrusts coming to an end. And he relaxes back onto the wall of the hot tub.

“Well, Midgardian,” Loki starts catching his breath. “You can keep an eye on me any time you want.”

“Heh…well I may just start volunteering for Loki duty from now on.” You say with a chuckle. Maybe Loki being here during your alone time wasn’t such a bad thing.


	2. Quickies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally just wrote this and it was supposed to be a oneshot but I got a little bit of inspiration for it and was asked if I would consider writing a second chapter by Sierra, so thank you for that and here is the second chapter and it was getting a bit long so I do believe I will be writing a part 3 so keep your eyes out for that. Also I finished writing this last night and am posting it before I go to work this morning so I have only sorta edited it so let me know if anything needs fixed. Enjoy!

It had been several months since that fateful day with Loki in the hot tub, and the two of you had had quite a few more trysts since then. One or both of you always leaving as soon as the act was over. Neither of you saying that this was any more than what it looked like a “friends with benefits” situation, well not friends more like acquaintances. But you were starting to wonder if you would ever find a guy that would desire to be with you in more than just a sexual way, but you needed to start focusing the rest of the Avengers were starting to wonder why you weren’t volunteering for missions as much as you used to. And you were pretty sure that Natasha had noticed some of the hickeys that Loki left before you could cover them up.  
“(Y/N) …. hello earth to (Y/N).” Tony says waving a hand in front of your face.  
“Huh…What?” You ask blinking back into focus.  
“I was saying you really need to get out of the tower you’ve been stuck in here for a while now.” Tony says and some of the others sitting around nod in agreement.  
“I don’t know Tony you know I’m fine being here. I’m a homebody after all and plus I have been out a few times I went grocery shopping just a couple days ago.” You respond.  
“That’s not the point (Y/N) you need to do something else something fun.” Wanda chimes in.  
“Like what?” You ask, and a few of them each turn and smile at each other before looking towards Tony. “What are y’all looking at each other like that for what is going on in your minds?”  
“Well, I have set you up on a blind date for tonight.” Tony says with a smile.  
“A what?!” You all but yell at him.  
“Soooo, should I tell the nice gentleman that you would love to be there or do I have to crush the poor guys hopes, he sounded so excited when I told him I would set the two of you up.” Tony goes on.  
You take a quick glance at Loki sitting in the corner very obviously pretending to read a book but very clearly listening to the conversation at hand. You begin to think back to a couple nights ago…

-Flashback- Two nights ago…

You don’t know how you ended up here, every other time has just been a quickie in a side room, or the one time on Tony’s desk after he pissed Loki off, but he had never come to your room. Yet here he was pushing you up against your door after barging in when you answered it.  
“Lo…Loki…” You stutter out as he kisses down your neck pulling one leg up around his hip your robe riding up a bit, grinding himself into you. He still hadn’t said a single word to you and he seems like an animal starved. You could feel him pushing into your core hard and ready for you all ready.  
You grind yourself against him unable to restrain yourself. He was hitting every sweet spot you had today. As he swept his lips up your neck and to slam hard into your lips, he roughly grabs your butt pulling you up around his waist. You moan out his name as he rubs himself against your core. You tighten your legs around his waist pulling yourself against him as tightly as you can, while wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulls you away from the wall looking around the room for something.  
“Bed.” Loki commands. And you pull one arm from around his neck and point to the pair of curtained glass doors leading into your bedroom. He grunts before slamming you back into the wall as he reaches towards the handle of the door. You grunt as your back hits the wall, you head whipping backwards again giving him access to your neck and he starts to nibble up your neck, as he slips his hand up slipping your robe off your shoulders. He bites down onto your shoulder and you let out a moan, as he finally gets one of the doors open and stalks the two off you over to the bed.  
He sits himself down on the bed with you on his lap. You lean back away from him and look into his eyes before, as he grabs the tie of your rope and pulls on it till its untied and slips off your body and onto the floor. Loki’s eyes glaze over with lust as he looks your bare body up and down.  
“Lovely Midgardian.” He smirks as you grind yourself against him clearly needing him at that moment.  
“Lokiiii….need…now!” You groan out and he smirks.  
“So needy little kitten.” He says smoothly as he slips his fingers between the two of you down to where you want him most. “Look how wet I made you. Heh it’s just like the hot tub all over again.”  
“Mmmm Loki please just…please…” You say and he stands setting you on your feet as he sheds his clothing and then pulls you back towards him as he lays down on your bed. He smiles at you as you crawl over to him. Immediately knowing what he wants you to do. “Like this?” You question as you straddle his hips, and grind yourself down on his hard length.  
“Mmhmm…Just like that Midgardian.” He moans out. “You’re getting better at this part.” He says smiling up at you.  
“Loki..stop embarrassing me.” You say pulling your hands up to try to cover you blushing face.  
“You are naked on top of me and this is what embarrasses you. I’m simply paying you a compliment Midgardian nothing more.” He says flippantly, before putting his hand on your hips helping to lift you up, getting the idea you help guide him to your opening before slowly lowering yourself down onto his full length.  
You groan as you feel him filling you stilling as you set yourself fully on him. He only gives you a moment before lifting you up by your hips and then thrusting up into you. You feeling his intensity you lean forward putting your hands firmly on his shoulders before using the extra leverage to start lifting yourself off of him again and thrusting back down over and over. Bouncing yourself on his hard length, Loki leans up to close the short distance and grabs one breast in his hand kneading it in his hands, his lips coming up and around the other nipple.  
As your thrusting down on him he smiles as he hears you coming undone by his doing. He takes a moment to lean back and watch you ride him. Just for a moment before he is slipping his hand down to where your two bodies are meeting and uses his long thin fingers to rub your clit in time with your thrusting. And within a few last thrusts you come moaning out his name as you collapse onto his chest. Feeling him thrust up a few more times before coming himself, your body shaking with sensitivity.  
A few minutes go by and he pulls his soft member out of you and slips out from underneath you. You continue to lay flat on your stomach very satisfied with the previous actions. You watch Loki sit on the edge of the bed, wondering what was going on in that beautifully complicated mind. You felt a little bolder than you had previously and decide to ask him something that had been on your mind since…well since the first time in the hot tub.  
“Loki?” You question.  
“Hmph…” He responds.  
“I…well I was just kinda wondering…well…” You start not entirely sure how to word it.  
“Spit it out already. I thought we had already discussed that you are supposed to be one of the smartest Midgardians yet again you seem to stumble over your words.” He says with a sigh.  
“I’m sorry… I just…I was wondering what exactly is this… this thing?” You ask gesturing between the two of you. Loki looks down at you from where he sits. Not answering you he stands up and starts to redress himself. As he pulls on his shirt you sit up looking at him in confusion. “Loki?”  
“This is exactly what it looks like it is. I may be a god…But I still have needs.” He take a pause, looking away from you. “ And you, you are just a willing Midgardian to help me with those needs.” He takes a moment to look back at you, your face showing clear signs of distress and confusion.  
“You…you don’t really mean that do you?” You ask him a knot forming in your throat.  
“Of course I do.” He says turning towards the doorway, and walking out of the room, ignoring the tear starting to slip from your eyes.  
You didn’t think he would say that he was in love with you or that he wanted some major relationship or anything, but that, that is not what you expected to hear. He was basically saying that you were just some toy he was using to relieve his manly needs. That stung and you knew it was because you had started to fall for the icy, entitled, seemingly emotionless trickster god. And you let yourself sit there and cry for a few minutes before you dragged yourself out of your bed and stood in the shower for a while.  
-Back to Current Day-  
“(Y/N) so what do you say?” Tony asks. “I sure hope I don’t have to tell this guy that I don’t actually have a nice girl for him.”  
With one more quick glance at Loki who was trying to ignore the whole conversation as he attempted to read a book that you had recommended to him a while ago, you make a quick decision. “I’ll do it.” You say with a nod as you turn back towards Tony. “I’ll go on this blind date.”  
“Great I’ll tell Mark, you’ll be ready at six alright.” Tony says as he pats you on your shoulder.  
“Six.” You say sounds great, Natasha, Wanda you wanna help me get ready?” You ask your two good friends.  
The three of you head off towards your room, you trying to distract yourself not noticing how rigid Loki had went after you had agreed to the date. The room clears out as Thor walks over to his brother.  
“Brother are you feeling quite alright?” He asks him concerned with his brothers action.  
“I’m fine Thor just trying to read without hearing all your frivolous noise.” He says strictly before standing up and storming out of the room the opposite way that you went.


	3. Oh Jelousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jealousy
> 
> I am so sorry this has taken so l had a really hard time writing this part but it did start flowing a little bit better towards the end although I’m not sure how I like the ending but I’ve been working on it to long so I hope y’all enjoy it. I am working on a little bit of an epilogue type of thingy so hopefully that will be added here soon so yeah enjoy. :)

He watched her as she spun around showing her outfit for her date of to the girls. Scoffing into his book he rolled his eyes.  
“Brother!” Thor exclaims after shoving Loki’s shoulder making his book fall to his lap. “Why are you so sour?”  
“I am not sour, Thor. And you’d be wise to not do that again.” He says picking up his book and flipping back to a random page, since he hasn’t really been reading it.  
Across the room Natasha and Wanda are giving (Y/N) praise and encouragement about her upcoming date. (Y/N) smiles and then looks over at Loki and meets his eyes for a split second before he turns away and her smile disappears for a moment before quickly returning to her face in hopes that her friends didn’t notice.  
“You are certainly sour brother and now I think I know why!” Thor says excitedly, before glancing between (Y/N) and his brother with a smile. “You like Lady (Y/N).”  
“You need to rethink your words brother, and if you don’t then keep them to yourself.” Loki says as he starts to stand up, and makes his way towards the elevator.  
“Miss. (Y/L/N) there is a Mark here to see you in the lobby.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice rings throughout the room.  
“Thanks Friday, Well I guess that’s my cue.” (Y/N) says waving to her friends as she heads towards the elevator, stepping into it standing next to Loki and Thor who somehow managed to sneak his massive frame into the small space.  
“Lady (Y/N) I just wanted to send you off by saying you look very lovely.” Thor says placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling that huge dorky smile of his.  
“Thanks Thor, that means a lot.”  
“You are welcome but I am just speaking the truth ask anyone…” He starts trailing off before looking at his brother who is watching (Y/N) out of the corner of his eye. “For instance, Brother, what do you think?”  
“What?!” Loki exclaims not having paid any attention to his brothers rambling. He turns to see his brother and (Y/N) standing there staring at him.  
“Don’t you believe that (Y/N) is the fairest of the fair.” Thor says raising his eyebrows at his brother.  
“I…” Loki seemed to have lost all ability to think, he knew what he wanted to say and that was that (Y/N) was not only the fairest Midgardian but the fairest from every realm he had ever been to and including the ones he hadn’t been to. However, he was to stubborn to say that especially in front of his brother, he couldn’t let Thor Think he was right.  
The elevator dings before Loki can get any more words out and (Y/N) steps out through the doors.  
“Well thanks Thor, and um… Loki I hope you enjoy the book when you’re ready for the second one just let me know.”  
“(Y/N) your cabs ready.” Mike, the doorman, says standing by the front door waiting for her.  
“Thanks Mike,” You say over your shoulder before turning back to the brothers and waving. “Well I guess I’ll see ya later.” Before turning and walking out the door.  
The elevator takes Thor to the gym and Loki back to his room. As soon as he shuts the door to his room he mutters to himself. “I think she is the fairest flower in any field.”

Later that night… 12:00 a.m.

(Y/N) slowly, tiptoes through the tower as quietly as you possibly can but Natasha was waiting in one of the lounges and had convinced F.R.I.D.A.Y to bring the elevator to the lounge floor instead of her own.  
“Well, well, well look who’s doing the walk of shame.” Natasha says with a smirk as she sees you standing there with your heels in your hand and a sweatshirt around your rumpled dress.  
“Look Nat I just really want to go to bed okay?” (Y/N) says with a tired forced smile.  
Natasha focuses on her eyes. And sensing something was wrong she jumps up off the couch and walks over to (Y/N), who is busy pulling at the sleeves of the sweatshirt.  
“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” She questions as she put her hand on (Y/Ns) shoulder.  
“Nat, really I just wanna go to bed.”  
“(Y/N) …” Natasha starts  
“We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise.” (Y/N) says as she gets the elevator to take her to her room.  
Shutting the door behind her she sighs to herself as she leans up against the door, before feeling hands grab hers and lips attach themselves to hers. Loki had been waiting for her determined that he would tell her that some lowly Midgardian man was below her and she should let him court her. He took her hands and stretched her arms above her head, the sleeves being pushed up her arms. She quickly pulls herself away shoving Loki away from her.  
“Stop…” She says meekly, looking at Loki with watery eyes.  
“Wha…” He starts before noticing her eyes, even in the low light in the room he can tell she’s upset, and by god does he actually care. Surprised at himself for caring about some Midgardian. “What happened?”  
“Nothing I’m fine just can you go please.” She sniffles wiping her eyes with her hands when he notices it.  
“What is that?” Loki asks taking her hands this time lightly. “Friday turn on the lights.” The lights come on in the room and Loki turns (Y/N)’s wrists over in his hands seeing bruising wrapped around both of them. “Did that guy do this to you?”  
Pulling her hands from his (Y/N) slips down the door the tears freely falling down her face.  
“How dare he lay his hands on you!” Loki all but yells, his fists clenched his skin starting to turn a light, pale blue. “I’ll kill the bastard for laying a hand on you!” Only glancing down when he hears her start to cry a bit louder. “Shit.” He mumbles as he leans down, and starts to reach for her before pulling away not wanting to scare (Y/N) any more than she already was. “I’m sorry.” He practically whispers to her his skin slowly fading back to normal. “If you tell me where he is I will take care of this.”  
“Ha…” (Y/N) says to herself through the crying.  
“What is happening?” Loki asks confused.  
“You don’t have to take care of him. I already did.” (Y/N) chokes out between sobs. “But why would you even want to?” She asks her sobs slowing.  
“Well I…I…um…” Loki stumbles over his words, his practiced speech completely forgotten.  
“I thought you were supposed to be one of the smartest Asgardians and yet here you are stumbling over your words.”  
“Heh, I guess I deserved that.” He says before taking a deep breath and continuing. “ I would want to because I… well I care for you.”  
“But…but…you said before that you,” She starts before wiping her eyes and letting the last few sobs escape her lips. “You said…”  
“I know what I said.” Loki says suddenly. “And I was wrong with what I said, that’s not how I feel. I just want to show you that.”  
“By beating some guy up who isn’t worth shit?” (Y/N) asks him.  
“By doing anything I can.” He says looking at the ground clearly unsure of himself.  
(Y/N) looks at the man seeing emotions she didn’t even know the Asgardian prince could even feel. She thinks to herself before standing up and holding her hand down to Loki. He looks up confused but takes her hand standing up to his full height almost a head taller than (Y/N). Looking down at her with a questioning look.  
“You can start by staying here and taking care of me, this time.” She says.  
“Just tell me what to do.”  
Leading him deeper into her room, she drops his hand telling him to wait for her as she walks into the bathroom, changing out of her dress and into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt for bed. When she gets back into her room she walks over to where Loki had sat down on her bed unsure of what to do with himself.  
“Stay with me tonight. Just…stay and hold me.” She says as she starts to lay down on one side of the bed. “Please?”  
Loki slips off his shoes and jacket and lays down next to (Y/N), pulling her into his arms holding her close to him. (Y/N) could feel his heartbeat as she turned laying her head on his chest feeling safe for the first time that evening she drifted into one of the most peaceful nights of sleep she had ever gotten. Next to her, the Asgardian prince watched as she was finally calm for the evening and not long after she drifted to sleep he kissed the top of her head goodnight. Before he too found himself asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Let's make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to originally supposed to be a short epilogue type of thing but it really turned into more of an actual chapter so yeah. Um this chapter flowed out pretty well for me so I really hope you guys enjoy it let me know what y'all think I love hearing from you guys.

You wake to a warm body beside you for the first time and a sudden warmth makes its way throughout your whole body. A smile makes its way on to your face as you keep your eyes closed and snuggle up to the body next to you, burying your face into Loki’s clothed chest. Feeling his arms tighten around you and his lips place a small kiss to your forehead you sigh happily.

“What is it flower?” Loki questions bringing up a hand and brushing your hair out of your face as you open your eyes smiling down at him.

“Hmmm…” You hum as you take his hand in yours and putting your much smaller hand up against his before threading your fingers through his. “How do I word it?”

“Being the smartest Midgardian I’m sure however you do will be fine.” Loki says looking up at you.

“Don’t be smart now Loki.” You say swatting at his chest with your free hand. “It’s just that this right here I just don’t think it could get any more perfect.”

“Well I know of a way or to it could be better.” Loki says with his classic smirk. You look down at him questioningly before suddenly being flipped onto your back with Loki hovering above you, his smirk still present.

“Oh” You gasp out as his lips start to explore your neck.

“Let me worship you like you deserve to be worshipped my flower.” He whispers into your ear and you shiver with anticipation. Loki switches from kissing your neck to meeting your lips in a searing kiss. Letting every single emotion between the two off you out in that single moment. Loki slips his hand down to the bottom of your shirt and slips it over your head. He looks down on you with a genuine smile.

“What?” You ask blushing, trying to cover yourself.

“You truly are the fairest flower in all the realms.” He says honestly. “You don’t have any reason to hide.” He says taking your arms from where they had covered you he kisses you once more on the lips before taking each arm and kisses down them being extra gentle at the wrists where the bruising was. “I will make sure that no one, not a single dull creature will ever harm you again.” He claims as he softly kisses your bruises.

“But I don’t…” You start to say.

“Yes, I know you don’t need my help. But you told me I could stay and take care of you. And I plan to do everything in my power to do just that.” Loki says seriously. Before pulling out his cockier side and saying. “And we both know how powerful I am.” He says raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Rolling your eyes, you smile up at him before pulling him back down to your lips urging him to be quiet and just continue. “Thank you but how about you shush and put that silver tongue to a good use.”

“Of course.” He says as he starts to kiss down your body stopping momentarily between your breasts kissing over the pair before continuing his descent. He stops for a moment as he reaches the waistband of your sleep shorts and he then looks up at you through his long lashes. Taking the fabric in his teeth he starts to pull them down your legs his hands slipping into the waistband to help slide them down you lift your hips up to make the process smoother. Sitting up he tosses the fabric to the floor before standing up and looking down at you. He takes your ankles softy in his grip and pulls you agonizingly slowly to the edge of the bed, before sinking to his knees between your legs. “You are like a bountiful oasis for men who are famished from trekking in the desert for years.” And with that statement he delves between your thighs, licking a long strip through your lips before completely burying his face tongue flicking into you and around your clit like a starved man.

Letting out a moan you feel Loki smiling against your body. His hands rest on the inside of either leg holding them open for him to feast. His right hand slowly slips up your leg and he slides a long slender finger inside you as he starts to suck on your clit. You grab a handful of his hair and push his head down to your core. He lets out a growl and slips a second finger in, slowly pumping in and out while he continues to suck on your clit. Your hips involuntarily lift off the mattress as he slipped in a third long finger increasing the speed of the thrusts. You squirm as he holds your hips down to the bed, you start to moan and groan out feeling the heat in your stomach reaching a boiling point.

“Lo…ki…Lo…ki…I’m…I’m….” You try to find your voice unable before the heat inside of you explodes as you reach your climax. Your chest heaving as Loki continues thrusting his fingers working you through your high as he licks and laps at your lips. When your breathing slows he pulls back from you pulling his shirt over his head wiping his face off in the process. “Well…that was certainly one way to take care of me.” You say with a slightly shaky breath.

“My flower I am just getting started, I plan on making sure you are well taken care of for the rest of time.” Loki says proudly as he steps out of his pants and you move yourself back up the bed smiling at him.

“Well, I can’t wait.” You say as Loki climbs up the bed hovering over you as he leans down to meet your lips in a searing kiss.

Later on…

 

“Hey (Y/N) do you have any clue as to why I just got a text from Mark saying he was in the hospital and saying OHMYGOD!” Tony yells as he walks into your room seeing you and Loki tangled between the sheets. “What the hell?!”

“TONY! GET OUT!” You yell at him pulling the sheet around your body as you sit up. Tony throws his hands over his eyes and turns running out of the room. Flopping back onto the bed you sigh. “Well I guess it’s just a matter of seconds before the rest of the tower finds out about this.”

“I thought you were okay with people knowing?” Loki asks looking confused.

“I am fine with people knowing but I wanted us to be the one to tell them,” You say as you lean up and push him down on his back. “Plus, I wanted you to myself for a little bit longer.” You smile as you lean down to kiss him.

“Well no one said we had to go out and see them yet.” He says when you separate from the kiss.

“Touché.” You smile at him. “Friday, please lock the doors and make sure everyone stays out.”

“Yes Ma’am.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies.

“Now where were we.” You say pulling the covers off the both of you and throwing a leg over Loki’s side, now straddling him. “Oh yes we were here.” You state as you grind yourself down against his hardening length.


End file.
